Call of the Salamander
by blitzkreig50889
Summary: *Rewritten* Jonathan McGregor always thought he had a normal life in a team that was a little odd. Now, after hearing a prophecy dealing with four odd objects, he's not so sure. All this adds up to one huge adventure for the Majestics' fire blader. R
1. Prologue

Blitzkreig50889: alright, ya'll here's the first of the rewritten chapters for Call of the Salamander. Hopefully, this will be a little better than the original was. So, Johnny…

Johnny: (snarls) what?

Blitzkreig50889: disclaimer please.

Johnny: (in a monotone) blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her plot ideas. Enjoy the chapter.

Blitzkreig50889: (sarcastically) lovely, McGregor. Enjoy the chapter everyone!

Prologue

He was sleeping quietly. Or at least he thought he was anyway. Soft music played gently in his sleeping mind and the sight of a series of green hills just beginning to edge towards appearing autumnish.

Suddenly, the music became hurried. It seemed almost panicked in sound, as if it was trying to wake him up.

Just as suddenly as the music began it stopped. He jerked upright from his sleeping bag on the ground and rubbed a hand over his eyes. This was the first time this had ever happened, but the dream had always been the same.

Slowly, he glanced around at his teammates. He could easily see Oliver and Enrique, both still sleeping soundly. Enrique would shift around from time to time, and even Oliver would occasionally move around as if he was having a rough night. Robert was sleeping in much the same way his two younger teammates were; restlessly.

Johnny, the only one of the four boys awake at the moment, gently shook his head and burrowed back into his sleeping bag and tried to go back to sleep.

"_Jonathan, is something wrong?" _a soft hissing voice queried in the Scot's head. Johnny instantly recognized the voice as belonging to Salamolyon, his bit beast.

"_I'm fine Salamolyon. It was just a dream after all."_

"_Yes, but you've been having this dream for days now. You know what they say. The more often you have a dream, the more likely it is to become real."_

Johnny rolled his eyes before closing them. _"It's just a saying Salamolyon. Stuff like that doesn't happen in real life."_

Johnny could hear the salamander's sigh. _"I hope you're right. But I have an odd feeling that that dream means something."_

"_Quit analyzing everything, Salamolyon," _Johnny snapped after a moment. _"There's nothing for you to worry about."_

Salamolyon became quiet. When the salamander said nothing else, Johnny was forced to open his eyes and stare around the still dark tent. He could see the faint brightening of the tent's walls and knew that it was nearly time to get up anyway.

Johnny shrugged out of his sleeping bag and walked out of the tent to the outhouse. He hated the damn thing, but when a person had to go bad, and when it was the only thing around when a person was camping, there wasn't any other choice.

After a quick bathroom run, Johnny exited the outhouse and stretched until his back cracked. He then moved towards the center of his and his fellow Majestic teammates' campsite and sat around the fireless fire pit and watched the sunrise.

As the sun rose, that's when it happened. The soft music from Johnny's dream came at him in full force. The tune was rushed and panicked. Johnny jumped off of the log he had been sitting on and looked around. For the life of him, he couldn't identify where the sound was coming from.

"_Salamolyon, do you hear that?"_ Johnny asked his bit beast nervously. Salamolyon however, didn't answer.

Johnny continued to glance around him in terror. "What the hell is going on?" He thought. "How is any of this possible?"

Just as it had in Johnny's dream, the music ended abruptly. _"Jonathan! Are you okay?"_

The sound of Salamolyon's voice was a relief for the fire blader. _"I'm fine. Why didn't you answer me earlier?"_

"_Pardon?"_

Johnny paled. _"You couldn't hear me?"_

"_No. I couldn't seem to reach your mind either. Every time I tried all I got was an empty void. It seemed almost as if you had disappeared off the face of the Earth."_

Johnny gulped and rushed back to his sleeping teammates. He had to know if they were dreaming about the strange music as he was.

"_They're not dreaming the same dream you were dreaming, Jonathan," _Salamolyon advised softly before Johnny could shake awake any of his teammates. _"Leave them sleep and maybe they'll be able to tell us about their dreams. Maybe each of you is dreaming a small piece of the same dream but don't happen to be realizing it."_

Johnny shivered. _"Well they had better wake up soon! I don't want to be the only one awake if that music comes back a second time."_

"_I think it likely will."_

"_That's not very comforting, Salamolyon!" _Johnny snapped as he broke off his connection with the salamander.

Johnny figured it had been about a thirty minute wait when the first of his teammates emerged from the tent. Robert looked as if he wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and sleep for a week. Oliver followed behind him looking much the same as Robert, but a little rougher as if camping wasn't agreeing with him. Enrique followed after his other two teammates about twenty minutes later like usual. Once each of them had completed their morning ritual and met around the still empty fire pit Johnny finally opened his mouth.

"So, how'd everyone sleep?"

Three identical glares were leveled back at him. "What do you think?" Enrique snapped.

Johnny shrugged. "I was just wondering."

"There was something behind that question wasn't there?" Robert queried after a moment. Johnny offered him a small smile.

"Right on the money there Robert," the Scot answered after a moment. "But you haven't answered the question."

"Well, if you consider the fact that I've been having the same dream for a few nights now and had it again last night, I think that's something to worry about."

Oliver and Enrique finally managed to wake up enough to understand that Johnny had known they'd been dreaming. "You mean, you were asking about the dreams we've all been having?" Oliver asked after a moment.

"Well, not the dreams specifically, but that works too. I just happened to notice everyone tossing and turning about in their sleep and Salamolyon mentioned that you were all dreaming," Johnny answered.

Oliver let out a sigh. "Well, mind describing your dream then?"

Johnny raised an eyebrow but spoke anyway. "I was dreaming about a place I often go back home. It was autumn and I was just sitting outside in the grass watching the leaves fall to the ground. There was soft music playing in my ears, but I didn't have a CD player or MP3 player or anything like that with me. It was just there. Suddenly the music changed and became rushed as if the person or thing causing it was panicked about something. Ordinarily, that wouldn't bother me, but the music was so odd that it scared the shit out of me. I've never heard anything like that."

Enrique looked surprised before he added his own input. "And I thought being surrounded by nothing but ocean was a bit strange. Then again, I could hear some odd sort of music too. It didn't seem rushed or anything though, just a little sinister. Come to think about it, it did creep me out a little. I think hearing that music was why I wasn't sleeping well. After all, it wasn't like there was anything scary in the dream like rabid fangirls."

All four bladers shared a shudder over that comment. After a small silence, Robert finally added his voice. "I was back around home too. Just like with you guys there was some weird sort of sinister music, however, like Enrique's, it wasn't rushed. It just gave me a major case of the shivers."

"Same here," Oliver murmured softly. "I wonder why that is?"

"Perhaps I can help you out with that question," A voice said softly. All four boys whipped around to stare at Johnny's grandfather.

"What can you say that could be of interest?" Johnny grumbled.

"Show some respect boy! This prophecy may help you."

All four boys raised their eyebrows. "Prophecy?" Enrique murmured. "Right."

Immediately, Johnny's grandfather broke out into a rampage and all of the boys were forced to listen to a lecture and in turn the prophecy.

"Now, you four listen real good, you hear? This may be extremely important. A long time ago our world was supposedly split into different sections. Some were good, and others were bad."

"Why does this feel like a lousy sci-fi movie narration?" Enrique interrupted. He was quickly quieted with a sharp smack in the head.

"Mouth shut!" Johnny's grandfather snapped before continuing on. "Anyway, among these sections were important artifacts. These artifacts did everything from playing soothing, healing music, to creating a love spell or causing a death. Now, there was rumored amongst the musical artifacts to be four that were the most powerful. These were known as the Dragonflute, Crystal Daggers, Aquarian Diamond Trident, and the only unnamed artifact, the Unknown."

Johnny's grandfather broke off as the boys gave him a skeptical look. "Just ask your bit beasts if you don't believe me," he mumbled after a moment. Instantly all of the boys reached for the bit beasts.

"_It's true," _Salamolyon assured his blader. _"However, had I realized that the sound I was hearing was likely coming from one of the lost artifacts, I would've went looking for it."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Because the dragonflute of the legend and the prophecy about to be spoken is mine."_

Johnny let out a gasp, drawing each of his teammates' attention. "What's wrong, Johnny?" Oliver inquired softly.

"The Dragonflute; it's Salamolyon's."

Johnny's grandfather smiled as it finally sunk in that what he was trying to tell them really was important. "Can I continue on now?" The boys nodded.

"These artifacts, however, were extremely sought after. In order to keep the artifacts from falling into the hands of evil, a young priestess hid them using her own life force. The artifacts were spread to the approximate four corners of their bearers' realm. In this case, the realm would be all of Western Europe. The bearers of these artifacts were your own bit beasts."

Again the boys let out surprised gasps. This wasn't anything like they had expected. "So what's the prophecy then?" Robert ventured after a moment. His voice carried a slight tint of excitement.

"The prophecy goes as follows: _When the sun eclipses the moon and the unspoken equinox between the seasons of summer and autumn occurs, the Dragonflute will sing. At the sound of the great flute's music, it's powers will be unleashed again on the world. White flames will ring the sun and point to the location of the flute. Then the bearer of that flute will play the flute's Song Test. If the bearer should pass the test, the location for the Crystal daggers will be unveiled and the moon will eclipse the sun, releasing the dagger's fullest potential. The Aquarian Diamond Trident will in turn start its own song, drawing it's bearer close to its watery destination deep within the great sea. However, to approach and move the trident, the flute and daggers must be with the trident's bearer. At the gathering of the first three artifacts, the Unknown will reach its greatest potential. However, bringing the four artifacts together will be difficult if one does not know their own heart, but if one should already know their heart, then the artifacts will unite and the evil in Western Europe will be vanquished."_

At those words the Majestics once again raised their eyebrows. "That is the prophecy?" Enrique murmured. "It seems kind of lame if you ask me. Aren't prophecies usually really foreboding or something like that."

No one had time to comment however, as the music from Johnny's dream began to play once again. This time, Johnny wasn't the only one to hear it.

"_That's the Dragonflute alright," _Salamolyon whispered. It was obvious from his whisper he was trying to locate the flute's location. _"I'd know that sound anywhere."_

Johnny exchanged glanced with his teammates. They looked slightly terrified, but were excited at the same time.

"It looks like we're about to have an adventure," Oliver said with a small smile. "Let's just hope this one doesn't get us nearly killed like the other ones seem to try to do."

The Dragonflute became silent again, much like it had earlier in the morning. It was sending it's signal, just as the odd prophecy had stated it would. Now the interesting part would be in finding out where the first of the ancient artifacts was hidden and to see if the rest of the prophecy would play out.


	2. Chapter 1

Blitzkreig50889: okay sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy writing out my newest fic Summer Blaze that I almost forgot about my other ones. So, to apologize for the long update wait, here's a long series of updates that hopefully you'll all enjoy. Johnny, that's your cue!

Johnny: (glares) blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her plot ideas. She would also like you to know this is the last time the disclaimer will be spoken for this fic since you probably already know her disclaimers by heart.

Blitzkreig50889: well, that works for me. Enjoy the chapter everyone!

Chapter 1

"And if you take the hypotenuse of a right triangle and one of the bases of a right triangle, you can use the-"

Johnny tuned out the teacher's attempt to explain the various ways to find the angles of a right triangle. He already heard all of this before, not that it seemed to make any more sense each time he heard it.

Glancing out a nearby window, he reflected back on the camping trip that had been taken two weeks ago. Since hearing the prophecy and finding out what was causing him to have such odd dreams, he'd been restless. The dreams had not disappeared and each time he had them, the music seemed to become even more intense, more sinister.

Shaking his head slightly, he forced himself to focus on the teacher. He'd long learned that if he at least pretended to be interested in what she was saying she would leave him alone. He could only be grateful that this was his last class of the day.

At the ringing of the bell, he almost jumped out of his seat and ran for the door. The music was back and for the second time in his life, it was playing while he was awake. Only strict discipline kept him from running out of the room and to the car waiting outside for him. Only discipline kept him from reaching for the nearest phone and calling his older teammate the moment he got home.

Still hearing the music playing in his ears, he quickly moved through his house to his bedroom and slammed the door closed. Just as quickly, he reached into a nearby desk drawer and pulled out Salamolyon's blade.

"_Salamolyon!"_ he yelled.

"_There's no need to yell! I can hear you just fine. And before you say anything, yes I can hear the damn flute!"_

Johnny winced at the salamander's tone and nearly broke contact. However, he forced himself to keep the mental contact and ask the next question. _"Can you trace it this time?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh,"_ Johnny mumbled before breaking contact. It was obvious that Salamolyon was in a rather foul mood and had been for quite some time and wanted nothing more than to be left alone for awhile.

Placing the blade back in the drawer he pulled it out of, Johnny checked the clock. He could easily call all three of his teammates and tell them about the experience, but he figured they'd only give him the same answers as usual.

Sighing, he walked downstairs and headed outside. He could still hear the music playing, something it had never done in the past. Typically, it only lasted for a few minutes, not almost twenty as it was this time around. Before heading out side, he glanced at the calender. As always, it showed nothing special and Johnny muttered a few curse words under his breath in Gaelic before walking out onto his front porch.

No sooner was he on the porch, he felt a sudden urge to walk off into the hills. Bothered by the urge to do something he knew could be dangerous, he hurried back inside and looked at the calender. It clearly showed the date as being September third. Baffled, he walked back outside, and with his typical carelessness, followed the urge that he was almost positive came from the mysterious dragonflute of legend.

"_Do not!" _Salamolyon yelled before he could go more than a few steps away from the porch. _"Do not follow that music!"_

"_Why not?"_ Johnny asked the question with an almost annoyed sound to his voice. _"We're supposed to find the damn thing aren't we?"_

"_**We**__, not __**you**__," _Salamolyon growled. _"And on top of that, it's too soon to go looking for it."_

"_What do you mean by it's too soon?! In just a few more weeks it'll be autumn and then what do you intend to do?"_

Salamolyon winced at Johnny's temper. The Scot had never been particularly patient. _"We only need to wait a few more days. We'll go look for it this weekend when we're both free of any obligations."_

Johnny nearly snarled at Salamolyon in frustration. Slowly, he forced himself to walk back to the porch and inside the house. The music was still playing and it almost sounded as if it was angry that Salamolyon would not allow Johnny to go look for it.

Shuddering, Johnny rushed to the nearest telephone. Now he had no other choice but to tell his teammates what had happened. Thank God he didn't have to worry about them not being home.

Oliver's head snapped up as the phone rang. He did a quick check of his surroundings, and seeing nothing likely to harm him in his path to the phone, he quickly moved and picked it up. It was a good thing his evil-possible-stepfather-to-be was out cold in a drunken stupor.

"Hello?" he queried into the phone.

"Oliver, I need to-"

"Johnny? What the heck are you doing near a phone?" Oliver interrupted as shock set in. His Scottish teammate rarely ever used a phone for anything.

"Don't sound so shocked. Look, I need to tell-"

Again Oliver interrupted him. "I hate to be a pain in the butt, but i really can't talk to long. _He's_ here."

"He? Oh, that he. What the hell is he doing there anyway? Don't answer that! I really need you to listen to me. It'll only take a couple of minutes."

At the almost worried tone in Johnny's voice, Oliver did a quick glance over at the menace of his life. Seeing the drunk was still out cold, he spoke into the receiver. "Okay, talk but make it quick. I don't want to risk getting caught."

"Oliver, are you okay? Maybe you should-"

"Johnny, out with it already! Quit worrying about me and say what you need to say," Oliver snapped while dragging his shirt sleeve over a recently cut left wrist. There was no way he could ever tell Johnny. The Scot wouldn't understand.

"Okay! No need to bite my head off. Anyway, what i called for is that the song came back."

Oliver almost groaned. The song of the dragonflute had been plaguing Johnny almost continually with always the same results. "And?"

"How did I know you were going to say that? The funny thing this time though was that it has lasted more than a few minutes and actually tried to force me outside to find it."

Oliver almost dropped the phone. Now, that was new! "How long-"

"It's been like that for almost the entire afternoon! And before you ask, this has only happened today and is still happening."

This time, Oliver really did drop the phone. The loud clatter caused the drunk sitting in the living room to instantly snap awake. "What the hell are you doing, boy?"

Oliver winced as he saw the man get off the couch and head to the bathroom. He knew he only had a matter of two minutes exactly to hang up the phone, grab his homework off of the table, and rush upstairs to his room and lock the door.

"Johnny I-"

"He's awake isn't he?" Johnny asked quietly.

"Yes, I-"

"Yeah, I know, you have to go. If you get a chance, tell Enrique about this mess for me. And you really should tell your mother about that asshole before something rather disastrous happens again." With those words, Johnny hung up the phone.

Oliver, moving just as quickly, hung up as well and rushed around to pick up his homework. He made it as far as the bottom of the stairs before time ran out.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Shit!" Oliver thought as the man grabbed the back of his shirt and shoved him into the living room. "Here we go again."

Blitzkreig50889: well, there you go everyone. If you were wondering what was going to happen to Oliver, you're just going to have to wait until the next chapter...and eventually, the final fic of the series. And as always, please remember to review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I realized I forgot to say this last time.


	3. Chapter 2

Blitzkreig50889: here's fic number three on my list for updates today, _Call of the Salamander_. So, to keep things short, I don't own beyblade or its characters. I just own my plot ideas and OCS. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 2

Johnny wanted to bashed his head off of his desk. That blasted song was driving him crazy, striking at nearly every damn hour of the day on the hour. It was getting to where he could hardly focus on his school work now.

"_Hang on a little longer," _Salamolyon advised. _"You can do it. I promise you, we'll work for the flute this weekend, but you have got to get through today and tomorrow yet. Can you do that?"_

Johnny wanted to strangle the blasted salamander. He'd wait, but that didn't mean he would like it.

With a struggle, he forced himself to focus on his teacher. As usual, he soon lost interest and his mind wandered. As his mind began to wander again, the song struck at his mind harder than it had ever struck at him before. Pain splintered through his head, making him sick to his stomach. He fought the nausea down, knowing he would be unable to leave especially this early in the day.

"_Be strong, Jonathan. You must not give in to that Dragonflute!"_ Salamolyon pushed the command into Johnny's mind. Worry was eating at him though. The salamander wasn't sure how much longer his blader could fight the flutes' lure to find it.

By the time three rolled around, both blader and bit beast were in agony. Johnny from fighting the flute, Salamolyon from continually building up barriers in Johnny's mind to only have the flute's melody rip them to shreds. It was a great relief for both of them to exit the school and get outside, knowing the flute would stop pressuring them both the moment they were outside.

With a strong sigh of relief, Johnny began his walk home. It was only a kilometer or so, but he was only allowed to take the walk every Thursday and Friday, something Johnny's mother absolutely forbid on every other day of the week.

Normally, Johnny enjoyed the short time of peace the flute would give him, but today was different. Usually, he hated having any form of contact with his teammates, especially Oliver. Without them now, though, he didn't really know what to do. Robert was always leading, something Johnny disliked, but had learned early on he didn't have an aptitude for. Enrique always had some story to tell, something to brighten everyone's day. And Oliver…well, Oliver was always a mystery. Some days he had something intellectual to offer everyone and others he just stayed in the background, absorbing everything he heard much like a sponge did with water. Now, it was because of Oliver that they were all unnerved.

Having heard nothing from him for nearly a week, Enrique was bordering on nerve-wracked and becoming rather temperamental. Robert was uneasy, as if he was sensing something that neither Enrique or Johnny could pick up. As for himself, Johnny was beginning to wonder why Oliver's silence was bothering him so much when usually he couldn't get the French blader to leave him alone.

Salamolyon, picking up on his blader's thoughts said nothing. Something was wrong, and he knew what it was. But, as Unicolyon had forced him, Griffolyon, and Amphylyon to silence, he could say nothing. As Unicolyon had told him, if Oliver wanted the others to know what was going on, he'd tell them. For right now, Salamolyon struggled to make his blader focus on the Dragonflute.

(Far up in the Scottish hills…)

It watched not with eyes but with the music that was so much a part of it. Soon, it would be free again. And that freedom could not come soon enough. It was needed. Horribly needed. It's ancient enemy was walking the earth again, and without it, it knew the world could be destroyed.

It intensified its music, knowing the enemy would know its actions, but it had to be done. Time was running out. Before this time next year, a battle would take place. It would require all of the peace masters to be present. The only problem was if they could be found in time. Already, the bogs surround it were beginning to stink of sulfur, the forests of Brazil were dying from something that couldn't be seen, and Paris was slowly being covered in a dark veil that only some people could see.

The music became stronger. It reached, drawing and enticing, using guile, taunts, and pleading to try and draw what it believe to be its master to it. So far, it had failed. But it knew it was only a matter of time before it succeeded. The master was weakening from his daily struggle against its music. He couldn't hold out much longer.

After awhile, it realized the master. Tonight, for the first time in almost two weeks, it intended to be silent. A decent night's sleep would strengthen the master against its music, but there could be no help for it. The master would be useless if he was exhausted.

Slowly, it became silent, its own strength nearly drained from its efforts. Tomorrow, it would strike even harder than it had today. The master just didn't know it.

(Next morning…)

He paced his lair, wanting freedom. For nearly a millennium he had fought for his freedom. Now, after so long a wait, it was nearly time. The Dragonflute's music had been playing almost constantly, telling him it was aware of his returning power. He wanted to laugh.

He stopped pacing and stared up at the ceiling of his prison. It blazed still with the white flames that were so much a part of the flute. Those flames, and those flames alone were all that were keeping him imprisoned. As it was, each day they grew weaker, telling him freedom was nearly upon him. And there was nothing the flute could do to stop him.

(Same morning, in Scotland…)

Salamolyon stretched as the Friday morning dawned. With just a few more hours to endure, the salamander knew the time was nearly right for Jonathan to go looking for the flute. Now if the boy could just get through school, things would really be good.

As usual, Salamolyon looked around Johnny's wreck of a bedroom. Nothing was organized or even remotely close to being where it was supposed to be, much to the maid's irritation. Nor, the salamander thought with amusement, would putting things where they belonged keep them there.

A sudden surge of platinum light filled the room. Salamolyon knew without looking who the light belonged to and that that same being had changed his form.

"Any luck yet?" the voice queried, sounding worn out as it did so.

The salamander turned and greeted Unicolyon much as the unicorn turned platinum dragon had did him. "No, but I'll be able to give you a better answer to that question later tonight. Why?"

"We're running out of time."

Salamolyon blinked. "Running out of time?"

Unicolyon nodded. "Yes."

It took a moment for Unicolyon's meaning to get through the salamander's head. "Oh!"

For several long minutes, the duo held a mental conversation. It would do no good to have somebody open the door wondering who would be in the room when Johnny was supposed to be at school.

"Do you understand what I'm asking of you?" Unicolyon said aloud suddenly.

"Unfortunately, all too well. But the flute cannot wait any longer. Jonathan and I must go to it tonight, or at least start making our way to it."

"I understand," the unicorn murmured. "I understand all to well, just as you understood my situation. Best of luck to you." With those words, Unicolyon disappeared from the room, leaving Salamolyon uneasy and wondering if Oliver's problem was just the start.

Blitzkreig50889: well, I know it's a little short, but I was trying to build up to the next part without actually telling you what I intend to do. Mean, I know, but I still had to do it. Anyway, I'm going to try and get _The Calling_ done here in the next hour or so and hopefully manage to get the dishes done at the same time. So, while your waiting for _The Calling_, please review this fic and the next chapter to my fic _Drabbles_.


End file.
